


To Fill the Void (Français)

by Callybal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindness, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Gay Sex, Leather, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nightclub, Oral Sex, Psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Size Kink, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, hood
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callybal/pseuds/Callybal
Summary: Hannibal Lecter semblait être l’un des hommes les plus comblés et entourés du pays. Pourtant, un vide béant imprégnait sa vie, un vide camouflé dans le fond de lui-même. Après toutes ces années de vie et d’expériences, il n’avait plus besoin de se psychanalyser pour trouver les racines de ce vide, dont il était parfaitement conscient. Tout comme il était conscient de ce qui l’aidait à amoindrir les sensations désagréables et piquantes que lui procurait ce vide.La manipulation psychique. Le meurtre. Le sexe.Pas n’importe quel sexe. Là où la manipulation psychique et le meurtre lui procuraient un sentiment de pouvoir qui comblait le vide, il avait régulièrement besoin de l’opposé en matière de sexe. Pour trouver un équilibre et contrebalancer.Hannibal aimait être pénétré pour combler le vide.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction des tags pour les frenchies : Hannibal Lecter soumis, fétich de taille (de sexe), sexe anal, oral, nightclub, aveuglement, cagoule, sexe en public, fellation en public, cuir.  
> Vous êtes prévenu(e)s...  
> Sachant que j'éditerai les tags au fur et à mesure pour garder la surprise ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

Hannibal Lecter semblait être l’un des hommes les plus comblés et entourés du pays. Pourtant, un vide béant imprégnait sa vie, un vide camouflé dans le fond de lui-même. Après toutes ces années de vie et d’expériences, il n’avait plus besoin de se psychanalyser pour trouver les racines de ce vide, dont il était parfaitement conscient. Tout comme il était conscient de ce qui l’aidait à amoindrir les sensations désagréables et piquantes que lui procurait ce vide.

La manipulation psychique. Le meurtre. Le sexe.

Pas n’importe quel sexe. Là où la manipulation psychique et le meurtre lui procuraient un sentiment de pouvoir qui comblait le vide, il avait régulièrement besoin de l’opposé en matière de sexe. Pour trouver un équilibre et contrebalancer. 

Hannibal aimait être pénétré pour combler le vide. 

Pour un psychopathe comme lui, il avait été difficile de concéder à laisser la domination à un partenaire. Quelques arrangements contextuels et mentaux avaient été nécessaires. 

D’abord, il choisissait ses partenaires et demeurait toujours anonyme s’il était celui qui se faisait pénétrer – hors de question de laisser quiconque penser que le docteur Lecter pouvait se faire mener.

Ensuite, même s’il était pénétré, la plupart du temps il dominait quand même. Par des moyens détournés, s’asseyant sur son partenaire quand il le décidait lui-même, imposant son propre rythme de pénétration, ou toutes ces petites choses qui lui laissaient un sentiment de contrôle suffisant.

Et puis, parfois, rarement, il avait besoin de laisser enfin échapper tout le contrôle qu’il exerçait en continu sur sa vie, et de n’être plus qu’une chose se laissant prendre et remplir. C’était tellement soulageant, ça libérait toute la pression accumulée secrètement. Dans ces moments-là, il se retrouvait la plupart du temps dans une pièce complètement sombre dans un night-club aléatoire, le corps suant et écrasé par un autre.

Hannibal Lecter était un homme pansexuel, à la sexualité multiple : femmes, hommes, jeux de pouvoir, multi-partenariat, etc. Il y avait peu de choses en matière de sexe qu’il n’avait pas encore essayées. Il dosait ses envies et pulsions minutieusement, qui contribuaient et l’aidaient à rester un homme équilibré sur tous les autres plans de sa vie. Le sexe était un moyen, un exutoire.

Ce jour-là était un de ses rares jours de l’année où l’envie de s’oublier contre un corps masculin et dominant le tiraillait trop fortement. L’envie était apparue plusieurs jours auparavant, et Hannibal, en homme patient qu’il était, la laissait grandir dans son estomac jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus tenir. Parfois, ça s’accumulait là pendant des mois. Plus il attendait, plus le soulagement serait important et efficace, et plus l’acte devrait être répété rarement. 

Le soir en rentrant de son bureau, il soupira de bien-être en retrouvant la chaleur de sa demeure. L’hiver avait commencé, et le froid mordant piquait encore ses joues quand il monta à l’étage pour se préparer.

La préparation était minutieuse et longue, parce qu’il était un homme de ce caractère. Tout ce qu’il faisait devait être fait avec soin et passion, sinon ça ne valait rien. Même quand il s’apprêtait à partir dans un club aux mentalités déplacées et perverses, il prenait son temps et se préparait avec la même attention que s’il devait se rendre à l’opéra avec tout le gratin de la société. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment les mêmes vêtements ni la même coiffure. Hannibal sortit de sa chambre avec un pantalon noir en coton, une chemise aux couleurs sombres et aux motifs graphiques, et ses cheveux avaient l’allure d’être faussement décoiffés. Un parfum profond et très différent de ce qu’il portait habituellement émanait de sa gorge. Avant de s’habiller, il s’était bien sûr douché et avait enfoncé plusieurs doigts à l’intérieur de son corps pour s’habituer à se détendre en préparation de la nuit qui l’attendait. Il s’était servi deux verres de vin en mangeant peu et écoutant de la musique, en attendant que l’heure soit suffisamment avancée pour qu’un lieu tel que celui qu’il voulait visiter ce soir soit ouvert.

En montant dans sa voiture, son sexe était toujours un peu durci. Il avait refusé de se soulager chez lui ; tout l’intérêt de cette situation était de connaître le soulagement approprié. Hannibal travaillait toujours à connaître le soulagement exactement approprié à ses besoins, qu’il s’agisse de situations sociales, de meurtre ou de sexe. S’il s’était contenté d’une masturbation sous la douche, il n’aurait même pas pris la peine d’aller chercher un partenaire ce soir, et aurait dû de nouveau attendre plusieurs jours.

Il dut rouler presque une heure, pour être suffisamment loin pour que personne de son entourage ne soit susceptible de fréquenter un lieu comme celui-ci. Souvent, il profitait de ses voyages à l’étranger ou dans d’autres états d’Amérique pour fréquenter ces lieux et préserver tout son anonymat. C’était pourtant la deuxième fois qu’il se rendait dans ce club, et l’hygiène y était plutôt correcte. Ce point n’était pas vraiment négligeable pour Hannibal Lecter.

Il gara sa voiture -qu’il avait louée pour l’occasion à la sortie de son travail, pour demeurer incognito- et avant d’en sortir, il prit dans la boîte à gant une petite flasque en métal remplie de son whisky favori. Quelques gorgées bues avec patience, pendant que ses yeux lorgnaient l’entrée du club par le rétroviseur central. Il ne buvait pas pour être moins conscient et se donner du courage, car il était tout à fait homme à avoir tout le courage d’affronter quoi que ce soit avec toute sa conscience. Il buvait plutôt pour sentir son estomac et son œsophage se réchauffer, parce que cette chaleur alcoolisée amplifiait son excitation. C’était aussi pour cette raison qu’il prenait son temps avant d’entrer. Pour allonger l’attente et le désir, et gonfler la satisfaction à venir.

Il lui arrivait de choisir le partenaire, en fonction de l’allure générale et d’une certaine compatibilité, ou bien il ne choisissait pas et laissait n’importe qui le prendre, voire il ne voyait même pas qui le prenait. Cela dépendait de ses besoins du moment. 

Ce soir, il se permettrait de choisir en fonction de la taille du pénis. 

C’était rare que ce soit le cas, mais il voulait aujourd’hui sentir la brûlure d’un sexe anormalement gros, il voulait sentir la douleur du tiraillement, et la sensation extrême de plénitude associée. Parce que le vide était immense dans son âme et dans son ventre. Parce que ce vide serait un peu anesthésié après cette nuit.

Ce vide précis venait de Will Graham. Hannibal l’avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, un patient et profileur qui n’enquêtait sur personne d’autre que sur Hannibal Lecter, justement. Une situation ironique dans laquelle Hannibal se plaisait terriblement. Mais sa relation avec Will Graham évoluait aussi, et Hannibal développait des sentiments pour l’autre homme. Pas le genre de sentiment amoureux niais, non. Des sentiments indescriptibles qui le poussaient à vouloir se dévoiler, à désirer que Will Graham devienne un véritable ami, comme il n’en avait jamais connu.

Mais Will Graham tombait malade -encéphalite-, et Hannibal, parce qu’il était un psychopathe tordu et sans pitié, allait envoyer son propre ami en prison d’ici peu. Tout cela faisait partie d’un plan diaboliquement bien ficelé, mais pourtant, Hannibal ressentait un vide à l’idée d’agir de cette manière, à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir se dévoiler pleinement à Will Graham sans tous ces moyens détournés. Le vide grandissait parce que Will ne voyait toujours pas vraiment Hannibal, et parce que ce dernier souhaitait obtenir davantage de leur relation.

Même s’il était patient, ces désirs de futur avec l’autre homme le brûlaient et élargissaient le vide. Et lui donnaient envie de combler ce vide, ce trou en lui, avec violence, avec quelque chose de très épais et un peu douloureux. Probablement une aspiration masochiste de sentir la douleur physique pour ce qu’il allait faire à son ami en l’envoyant en prison. Oui, il y avait de ça. Qui le blâmerait ? Chacun compensait comme il pouvait.

Hannibal descendit enfin de la voiture de location, noire comme l’encre et presque invisible sur le parking. Tout comme l’était l’homme, dans son grand manteau de laine obscure, camouflé par la pénombre de la nuit.

Il fut facile d’entrer dans le club, de déposer son manteau au vestiaire, de traverser la piste de danse pour rejoindre le bar et épier les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Hannibal était un prédateur aux sens acérés, ce qu’il pouvait mettre à profit dans tout type de situation. Cela lui permettait de savoir qui le voulait déjà, qui voulait se faire prendre par lui, qui voulait le baiser, et qui voulait le faire particulièrement brutalement. Ce dernier point était le seul qui l’intéressait, ce qui dut l’amener à éconduire plusieurs âmes esseulées qui tentèrent de l’aborder pendant qu’il buvait un autre whisky au bar. (Même s’il avait toujours aimé le whisky, c’était devenu sa boisson du moment, depuis qu’il avait rencontré Will, qui en buvait presque quotidiennement.)

Finalement, il se rendit dans l’arrière de la boîte tout seul, parce qu’il cherchait de toute façon un grand sexe, et cela ne se devinait pas à travers les vêtements. Il fallait qu’il admire les corps nus, qu’il les parcoure des yeux. Il apprécia humer les senteurs fortes et diverses de sueurs qui imbibaient le couloir sombre qu’il pénétra. Des sueurs épicées qui ne laissaient aucun doute que le genre d’activité qui se pratiquait ici, ce qui fut renforcé par des sons gémis peu équivoques. 

Il retira sa chemise pendant qu’il progressait, jetant des coups d’œil par les portes ouvertes qu’il croisait pour voir les activités qui se déroulaient. Fellations, sodomie, duo, trio, partouzes, bondage, cravaches, sextoys,… il y en avait généralement pour tous les goûts. Il s’arrêta et retira son pantalon et puis son caleçon, tenant ses vêtements dans ses bras alors qu’il cherchait dans chaque pièce si un mâle particulièrement bien monté était disponible. 

Finalement, il fut heureux de trouver, assis sur un canapé de faux cuir et seul à côté d’un trio qui s’amusait pleinement, un homme qui se caressait avec des mains gantées de cuir son pénis long et épais, trop long et trop épais, exactement ce qu’il fallait à Hannibal ce soir. Il sentit la salive lui monter aux joues alors qu’il entrait dans la pièce et posait ses vêtements sur la banquette près de l’homme. Si l’homme était encore seul, c’était sûrement parce que personne ne se sentait d’attaque pour un morceau pareil. 

Hannibal put mieux discerner la cagoule de l’homme et il remarqua qu’elle l’empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Il put s’imaginer un instant à la place de l’homme inconnu, se masturbant aux sons de plusieurs hommes qui gémissaient, plongé dans l’aveuglement le plus total, avec l’impatience qu’un pur inconnu daigne l’aider avec ce pénis de taureau. Hannibal sourit et s’agenouilla à travers les cuisses de l’inconnu cagoulé. L’individu ne sembla pas encore s’en rendre compte, privé de vue et avec l’ouïe et l’odorat complètement brouillés par ce qu’il se passait alentours. Alors Hannibal ne fit rien d’autre que de poser ses lèvres sur le gland enflé et rose et perlant. Sentir l’homme sursauter à la surprise puis trembler à la sensation, excitèrent terriblement Hannibal. 

C’était une fellation compliquée ; le sexe était gros et étouffait la bouche d’Hannibal quand il cherchait à l’avaler le plus loin possible. Il devait penser à respirer calmement par le nez de temps à autre. Pourtant, il essayait d’aller plus profondément, pour éprouver l’impression de plénitude dans sa bouche. La queue avait un goût agréable, et le cannibale aimait avaler la substance en pensant qu’elle se nicherait dans son estomac. Ses yeux perlaient de larmes parce que cela frottait son épiglotte sans pitié. 

Mais il adorait ça, il se blessait volontairement sur cette bite merveilleuse, commençant à tout oublier autour de lui. Sa propre queue était douloureusement dure et tendue, et ses propres doigts, enduits du lubrifiant qu’il avait réussi à attraper à un moment dans la poche de son pantalon près de lui, labouraient son intérieur avec force pour préparer le passage du sexe qui ravageait sa bouche. 

Il oubliait tout sauf une chose, en réalité. Il pensait terriblement fort à Will, et son esprit fécond vagabonda vers des contrées interdites où il imagina se préparer pour Will Graham lui-même. C’était tout à coup Will qu’il suçait, Will sur qui il allait s’empaler.

Il ne tarda pas à dégager le sexe monstrueux de sa bouche, sa salive coulant un peu de ses lèvres écartelées alors qu’il se relevait et venait s’assoir sur les cuisses de l’inconnu. Il ne s’assit pas de face, parce qu’il ne voulait pas simplement s’empaler. Il s’assit de dos, en espérant que l’objet sexuel sous lui comprenne son intention. Et ce fut le cas. 

Il se retrouva poussé, par un contact froid de doigts en cuir tout à fait excitant, sur la banquette fraîche et désagréable, ne voyant presque rien sous l’éclairage minimale de la pièce, n’entendant plus rien que les propres battements de son cœur qui palpitait d’excitation et d’appréhension. Il allait avoir ce qu’il désirait depuis des semaines. L’Eventreur de Chesapeake, ce monstre sadique et implacable, agrippa les bords de la banquette avec force, savourant chaque seconde qui le séparait de sa récompense. Cela dura juste le temps que l’homme enfile un préservatif et s’enduise le sexe avec le lubrifiant que Hannibal lui avait tendu à un moment.

Etrangement, l’homme le pénétra avec plus de douceur que la plupart des partenaires qu’il avait rencontré anonymement. Hannibal mit ça sur le compte du handicap entre les cuisses de l’homme, qui pourrait broyer n’importe qui s’il ne faisait pas attention. L’idée l’excita davantage. Hannibal serra ses mâchoires puissamment alors que le gland bombé passait la barrière de ses chairs étroites. Puis l’inconnu s’immobilisa de nouveau, et attendit visiblement un signe de la part de son partenaire pour pouvoir continuer. Le docteur Lecter donna ce signe, poussant ses hanches vers l’arrière pour que la longueur le pénètre ; il sentit de nouveau ses yeux couler quand le reste de la bite suivit, l’immobilisant sur place. 

Ce n’était peut-être pas le plus gros sexe qu’il avait eu en lui, mais c’était affreusement épais et ça prenait tellement de place. Ça semblait l’étirer jusqu’à toucher tout son corps, son âme propre. (Il faut dire que l’Eventreur de Chesapeake entretenait une passion troublante pour la pénétration douloureuse ou mortelle, comme le témoignaient beaucoup de ses meurtres dont les corps étaient plantés de multiples outils pointus.) C’était un sentiment aphrodisiaque qui percuta le cerveau du psychopathe, et qui combla enfin le foutu vide.

Hannibal voulait rester comme ça toute la nuit, assailli par un inconnu qui faisait taire la douleur du vide pour la remplacer par la sensation considérable et efficace d’être simplement baisé. 

Et puis l’homme se mit à bouger avec lenteur pour ne pas meurtrir le docteur, et ce dernier sentit les doigts de cuir s’agripper à ses hanches. Il imagina de nouveau que c’était Will qui l’attrapait, avec ce mélange de fermeté et de tendresse. Will avec des gants parce qu’il ne devait pas laisser son ADN sur une scène de crime ; Will qui tuait implacablement. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. 

L’inconnu prit un rythme terriblement délicieux ; ni trop lent ni trop rapide. Il avait des coups de rein expérimentés, qui emplissaient le cul de Hannibal avec une satisfaction rare. Sa prostate était frottée sans répit, régulièrement, d’une façon experte et extatique. Le visage du docteur était écrasé dans le canapé à l’odeur de plastique, ses bras ballants à côté de lui. C’étaient les seuls moments où l’Eventreur de Chesapeake connaissait pareille soumission. Ça le nettoyait de tout, ça ramenait les choses à un état de tranquillité. Il se baignait, se laissait couler, au cœur de cette baise magique. 

La bite incroyable le baisa plus fortement, plus durement, et malheureusement cela sonna après quelques coups de hanches la fin de leur étreinte. L’inconnu n’avait pas tenu si longtemps à l’intérieur du docteur, mais ce dernier l’avait sucé au préalable avec un tel enthousiasme que c’était tout à fait compréhensible. Hannibal n’en était pas pour autant déçu. Tout au contraire, c’était la meilleure baise qu’il avait eue depuis longtemps, et il avait oublié que ce sentiment pouvait autant le combler. 

Hannibal s’était attendu à ce que l’inconnu se retire après avoir joui. Pourtant, la main gantée sur sa hanche glissa plus bas et palpa ses testicules gentiment. Le contact étrange donna de la reconnaissance à Hannibal, pour cette invitation ; il pouvait se faire jouir pendant que la queue magnifique resterait en lui. Décidément, l’homme de ce soir comprenait bien ses envies. 

Hannibal sourit béatement alors qu’il empoignait sa queue foutrement douloureuse et aussi dégoulinante que sa bouche ou ses yeux. Il se pompa avec force, étouffant ses gémissements au maximum alors qu’il se concentrait sur le délice d’avoir le cul toujours écartelé à ce point. Il éjacula avec une intensité inouïe, le corps tendu et dévasté par un plaisir presque meurtrier, qui le fit trembler avec force alors qu’il se déversait sur la banquette. Ses muscles et ses organes se retrouvèrent emplis d’une brûlure, et d’un plaisir si divin que seule la mort pouvait concurrencer cette sensation.

Quand il revint vraiment à lui, Hannibal sourit en pensant que c’étaient les pensées de Will qui avaient contribué à rendre ce moment si délicieux. Il resta le cul en l’air quelques secondes, bercé par l’idée du profileur, tandis que l’inconnu se retirait de son corps. Hannibal devait avoir le cul béant. Un bruit de fermeture éclair indiqua à Hannibal que l’homme derrière lui ouvrait sa cagoule, probablement pour retrouver la vue le temps de retirer le préservatif et le nouer.

Hannibal s’assit finalement, un sourire un peu stupide sur le visage, post-coïtal. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de voir le visage de l’homme, qui était dos à lui et qui semblait cherchait des vêtements dans le noir, mais pourtant Hannibal jeta un coup d’œil. Au moins pour reconnaitre l’homme dans le futur, quand il serait habillé, peut-être sur la piste de danse, et que Hannibal désirerait de nouveau ses faveurs.

Les boucles brunes, exactement semblables à celles de Will Graham, sur cette même nuque délicate, percutèrent le cœur de Hannibal d’un coup de poing terriblement violent, comme un accident de voitures sur l’autoroute. Un coup comme il n’en avait pas reçu depuis des dizaines d’années. 

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et il tenta de se dire qu’il hallucinait, mais le visage se tourna légèrement et il aperçut ce profil si familier, éclairé par une toute petite ampoule non loin de là.

C’était Will Graham. 

C’était Will Graham. Qui s’était volontairement aveuglé depuis le début, et qui continua d’ignorer l’homme qu’il venait de prendre avec cette tendre brutalité. Qui se leva pour s’échapper de la pièce et disparaître dans les méandres de ce club miteux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite. Mais pas la fin !  
> Dans ce chapitre, Hannibal s'échauffe le cerveau et puis met Will un peu au pied du mur, le salaud... :D  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira. Kudos et commentaires toujours bienvenus, ils réchauffent mon coeur en ces temps hivernaux  
> Love sur vous <3

C’était Will Graham. 

Le choc maintenait Hannibal sur place pour un moment anormalement long -enfin, anormalement long pour Hannibal Lecter, mais en réalité cela ne dura pas plus que deux ou trois minutes. C’était la plus grosse surprise de toute sa vie. Et pour lui qui en était friand, ce n’était vraiment pas rien.

C’était Will Graham. Qui venait de le baiser délicieusement, qui venait de remplir le vide qu’il avait lui-même généré.

C’était Will Graham. L’homme que le docteur Lecter désirait plus que tout au monde en ce moment, celui dont il voulait être le plus proche. Et qui avait été plus proche que quiconque ce soir, qui avait baigné dans les secrets les plus intimes et vicieux de Hannibal et de son corps.

L’alcool et le sexe lui jouaient-ils des tours, le faisaient-il délirer. Non, il n’avait pas autant bu. Il n’était pas malade non plus. 

C’était Will Graham. Avec une bite de cheval, une façon de baiser spectaculaire, tendre et brutale, à l’écoute d’un partenaire, même inconnu.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi s’aveuglait-il ? Hannibal trouverait des réponses à de ces menus détails plus tard. Il réfléchissait pour l’instant aux manières de traiter les informations qui lui tombaient sur le coin de la gueule. Il songeait à ce qu’il devait faire de tout ça, à tout ce que ça impliquait ou modifiait entre eux ou dans ses plans.

Quand il s’habilla et passa se nettoyer à un robinet, il réfléchissait toujours beaucoup.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’allait pas courir après Will. Détenir cette information à l’insu de Will lui donnait un avantage considérable dans leur relation. 

Sur le chemin du retour, il mit de la musique mais il n’en entendit aucune note, son esprit tourbillonnant entre les souvenirs de la soirée, et le futur. Les futurs plans, les conséquences de cet acte particulier qui les avait unis d’une manière inattendue, même dans tout ce qu’aurait pu prévoir le psychopathe.

En arrivant chez lui, Hannibal en était arrivé à plusieurs théories et conclusions. 

Il avait suffisamment de connaissances et d’expériences à propos de la psyché humaine, qui faisaient de lui un véritable spécialiste du comportement humain, pour réussir à imaginer les raisons des détails les plus incongrus et étonnants de cette soirée. Des détails qu’il intégrait dans le modèle de Will, dont les frontières poreuses se déformaient pour laisser entrer ces informations nouvelles ; cela modifiait le modèle préalable, remodelait la cartographie complexe de Will Graham dans son palais mental. 

Selon le psychiatre, la privation des sens -toucher, vue- élaborée par le profileur avait pour fin d’étouffer sa contagion émotionnelle habituelle, son empathie hors norme. Obstruer sa vue de la sorte lui permettait de pallier ses problèmes habituels de contact visuel. Entraver son toucher par l’usage de gants réglait le problème de l’intimité particulière liée aux mains. Et sans aucun doute Will avait également pris soin de troubler le sens de l’odorat – ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Hannibal n’avait pas perçu l’odeur de Will. L’agent s’était probablement parfumé d’une odeur inhabituelle, ce qui l’aiderait à se sentir autre.

Tous ces gestes cumulés agissaient en faveur d’un transfert d’identité, presque une décorporation, un procédé psychologique créé de toutes pièces afin de se protéger soi-même, afin de s’oublier. Afin d’obtenir de la satisfaction, corporelle ou sexuelle, sans autre perturbation.

Cela faisait du sens à présent. La sexualité de Will Graham, étant donné sa personnalité complexe, sensible et caduque, avait due s’adapter et trouver des moyens contournés afin d’obtenir la jouissance. Il avait construit des forts, comme il l’avait déjà avoué lors de leur première conversation.

Même le fait qu’il s’agisse d’homosexualité dans un endroit si anonyme et sombre, contribuait à tout ce dessein : Will Graham oubliait qui il était, ignorait le partenaire, ne s’attachait pas, disparaissait comme une ombre. Il n’était personne et c’était exactement ce qu’il souhaitait être à ce moment.

Il n’y avait que dans ce genre de lieu que tout cela était possible.

Hannibal voulait savoir comment Will en était arrivé là, voulait connaître chaque étape complexe, chaque tâtonnement, chaque échec, chaque découverte, qui l’avaient mené à ce personnage cagoulé qui l’avait baisé ce soir.

Il pensait également que si Will était capable de travailler autant pour se former un personnage, il n’était peut-être pas l’homme si innocent et simple qu’il présentait au monde. D’autres choses se cachaient en lui, plus sombres, plus terrifiantes. Hannibal brûlait d’envie d’éplucher Will Graham pour aller jeter un œil dans les entraves les plus noires. De déformer les petites choses qui se trouvaient là, pour servir ses propres intérêts : pousser Will à être un compagnon. 

Découvrir les visages du monstre tapi dans l’ombre, et les laisser s’exprimer, s’épanouir. 

Etancher la soif de sexe. Et celle du sang.

Hannibal sourit à lui-même, allongé dans le noir dans son lit, incapable de dormir tant ses neurones s’excitaient au sein de se cervelle unique. 

Ils avaient franchi un pas considérable dans leur relation. Will avait connu, sans le savoir pourtant, une facette secrète du docteur Lecter, et c’était là tout le dessein du psychopathe. Se faire connaitre de Will, se dévoiler à lui, dans son entièreté ; son corps et son âme.

Après ces découvertes, il avait terriblement hâte qu’ils se découvrent l’un l’autre. Il n’avait pas été aussi excité par un événement depuis… et bien, peut-être ne l’avait-il jamais été autant.

**

« Will. » L’accueil du psychiatre fut particulièrement chaleureux, et son sourire avait quelque chose de fier et de satisfait. Ce qui fit évidemment froncer les sourcils de Will quand il se leva de sa chaise pour entrer dans le bureau.

« Vous semblez bien joyeux. » 

Hannibal sourit davantage en fermant la porte. Il l’était, en réalité. Heureux des événements et des découvertes récentes, heureux de revoir Will avec ces nouvelles informations. Heureux de lier, dans son esprit, l’homme bien présent devant lui aux ébats particuliers qu’ils avaient partagés.

« Je le suis. » Ce fut sa seule réponse, et Will ne sembla pas s’attarder sur l’information, posant sa veste sur le bras du fauteuil et commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il était manifestement agité.

« Jack veut que je prenne une pause. »

Ils discutèrent des événements récents ; Jack Crawford, Georgia Madchen, les nuits agitées de Will.

« N’avez-vous aucune activité qui vous permettrait de retrouver un sommeil confortable ? »

Will leva les yeux sur le docteur, et il se garda de témoigner quoi que ce soit sur son visage qui puisse trahir ce qu’il pensait, parce qu’il dut forcément penser aux activités sexuelles secrètes. Le psychiatre eut envie de sourire ; Will pouvait réellement bien duper son entourage. Il était doué sur ce plan et Hannibal le découvrait vraiment à présent. Il ferait un tueur parfait.

« Quand les voix surgissent, croyez-moi que plus rien ne peut aider à dormir. »

Hannibal fit semblant de noter quelque chose. Ils étaient assis l’un face à l’autre, dans leurs fauteuils habituels.

« Qu’en est-il de votre sexualité ? Les activités charnelles apaisent le corps et l’esprit, et permettent un repos plus réparateur. » Hannibal jetait l’appât dans la rivière.

Will eut un petit ricanement, et se frotta le front avec ses doigts abimés. « Vous croyez vraiment qu’avec mon état, je pense à avoir des activités sexuelles ? »

Quel fin menteur. Hannibal sourit légèrement, et son cœur battait chaudement dans sa poitrine. Il aimait de plus en plus Will Graham, c’était là un fait assuré.

« C’est envisageable. La sexualité peut agir comme un purificateur. Elle peut aider à se libérer des contraintes du présent. C’est un monde à part qu’il n’est pas malsain d’explorer. »

Will le fixa, semblant songer à une réponse à formuler. Hannibal mettait les pieds dans le plat, et il adorait ça. Perturber Will, c’était définitivement un de ses jeux favoris. 

« Vous vous doutez que ma condition ne rende pas facile la sexualité, » répondit Will, après avoir correctement réfléchi aux mots à formuler. 

Les discussions avec Will étaient épanouissantes ; tant de non-dits et de détours. Hannibal raffolait de cela.

« Il est possible d’inventer des solutions pour contourner nos propres failles. La sexualité a l’avantage de couvrir un éventail plus large qu’un traditionnel missionnaire entre un homme et une femme. La créativité pourrait vous aider à pallier votre condition. » Il poussait psychologiquement Will contre un mur, et c’était excitant. Le psychopathe se régalait.

Encore une fois, il fallut quelques secondes à Will. Allait-il nier sa sexualité de nouveau ? Allait-il profiter de l’approche pour s’y accrocher et se dévoiler ? Allait-il se douter que Hannibal détenait des éléments tabous ?

Il émit ce petit rire nerveux habituel, et Hannibal se demanda à quel point il s’agissait d’une parade apprise pour coller à son personnage, ou s’il s’agissait du véritable Will. Le psychiatre était sur un terrain de jeu incroyable, avec Will, et chercher ses petits secrets devenait addictif.

« Eh bien, peut-être que j’ai mes propres solutions, en effet. Cela dit, je doute que ceci ait quelque chose à voir avec tout le reste. »

Il se braquait. Les phares l’avaient éclairé en pleine nuit, et il s’échappait dans la forêt. Hannibal fixait la moindre réaction de Will, chaque expression de visage, chaque position que prenaient les membres de son corps. N’importe quel psychiatre lui aurait dit qu’il était libre d’en parler ou non. Mais Hannibal n’en était pas un, pour sûr.

« Ça a quelque chose à voir si ça vous aide à conserver votre santé mentale. Ou si ça contribue à mieux vous connaître. Votre sexualité vous aide t-elle à vous sentir mieux, Will ? »

Il montrait qu’il avait compris que Will avait en effet une sexualité, peu importe ses détours habiles de langage. Il l’avait poussé contre un mur, et maintenant il appuyait contre son corps. Il utilisait son prénom, créait une intimité de plus en plus difficile à fuir.

Will fronça le nez et remonta ses lunettes. Cette fois, ça semblait sincère. Il se sentait piégé, pris dans la toile de l’araignée. Et comme Will n’en avait probablement jamais parlé à personne, Hannibal savait que se libérer de ce poids le démangeait.

« Oui, » souffla le profileur, et ses yeux n’arrivaient plus à faire face au psychiatre. Le véritable Will se présentait enfin, et Hannibal ne le laisserait pas s’échapper. Il allait creuser pour voir et admirer le plus possible. Hannibal était un voyeur des âmes.

Il ne dit rien, laissant toute la place au patient pour s’exprimer librement.

« Je suis assez loin du traditionnel missionnaire. » C’était une ouverture, et il la lançait pour que Hannibal l’aide à avancer.

« Vous pouvez vous dévoiler, Will, je suis neutre, » mentit-il avec brio.

L’empathe prit une inspiration pour se donner une sorte de courage, et son regard était définitivement loin du docteur. « Je n’ai jamais réussi à avoir une sexualité normale. Je perçois trop, comment voulez-vous partager de l’intimité avec quelqu’un quand vous vous perdez dans l’esprit de l’autre ? C’était toujours chaotique et rarement satisfaisant. Les coûts ne valaient pas les bénéfices. »

« Vous parlez au passé, » l’aida Hannibal, avec une technique psychologique de relance dans le dialogue.

Cette fois, un soupir. « Parce que j’ai petit à petit trouvé des solutions, comme vous le disiez si bien. Je suis humain, j’ai des envies. Et la sexualité m’aide en effet à garder une certaine stabilité. C’était une échappatoire, vous avez tout très bien deviné, docteur. » Il semblait y avoir un peu d’ironie là-dedans, mais Hannibal ne s’en fâcha pas. Will était forcément agité par les révélations. « Enfin, jusqu’à récemment. Même ça, ça n’aide plus vraiment. »

Hannibal aurait souhaité que Will donne les détails croustillants de ces fameuses solutions, mais comme il les connaissait déjà, il n’allait pas risquer de paraître insistant.

Le docteur fit un petit mouvement de tête. « Etant donné la situation actuelle, c’est tout à fait compréhensible. » Hannibal se leva avec un petit sourire. Il était satisfait de la séance, et ils débordaient déjà de quelques minutes. Il pouvait libérer Will, les dés étaient lancés.

« Voudriez-vous un verre de vin ? »


End file.
